Phinebella Chronicles: The Start of Something
by ZaxSauce12
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have a new invention and it could be the beginning of something Phineas never expected. Rated K  just in case there's something i didn't notice. Oh and sorry for the crappy title Review i cant get better if you don't tell me how.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another summer for the gang of friends on maple drive. The weather was cooperating, with only a few clouds in the sky. Candace was at the mall with Jeremy and Stacy, and Linda was inside, mixing up a casserole for later that night. Phineas and Ferb were under the giant tree in their backyard, contemplating on how they should seize the day.

"Hey Ferb, have you ever wondered what are future will look like in 20 years? I mean sure we already saw what the world will look like, but what about us and our friends, What will we look like, what will we be doing for a job, things like that" Phineas asked his stepbrother. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. Even though he wanted to know what his future looked like, he never had it press on his mind that much.

"You know what, I want to know." Phineas said as he stood up. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

The gate to the backyard opened, revealing a girl in a light pink dress with a matching bow in her hair that went perfectly with her raven black hair.

"Hey guys," she sweetly called to the brothers. "Whatcha doin?"

"Hey Isabella, me and Ferb are going to build a device that helps us look 20 years into the future. This way we can see what we will look like, who we're married to, stuff like that."

Isabella's eyes grew wider when she heard "married to". She always wanted to know if she would be married to Phineas, but she didn't want Phineas to marry her because that's what the device told him. She wanted him to like her for her, like the way she liked Phineas.

"Uhh, Phineas are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, couldn't you affect the time stream because you tried to fit whatever the device says you will be in the future?"

"Don't worry Isabella. This device will only be like a mirror, showing what we will be in the future based on what we are right now. The decisions that we make that will affect us later in life will change the image when we look at the device at a later time. How about this, we'll make it so only the person looking in the mirror will be able to see themselves, that way they won't feel embarrassed." Phineas encouraged his best friend.

Isabella always trusted Phineas. She had trusted him since the day they first met when they were 3 years old, back when Ferb moved in. Phineas was quite a shy kid until Ferb came along. When he moved in they went out to meet everyone on the street that they could. The first house they came to was the one across the street.

*Flashback* Phineas knocked on the door, and then quickly returned to his stepbrothers side. The first person to the door was a middle aged Mexican woman with back hair.

"Oh goodness me, who are you two little ones?" asked Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro.

"I'm Phineas and this is my new step brother Ferb." Phineas explained as they introduced themselves. Phineas may have been shy, but Ferb still didn't talk a lot, so Phineas became the voice for the two of them. "We were just out trying to meet all the people on the street, maybe make a few friends along the way."

"Well, maybe I can help you with that." Said Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. She turned to the house and yelled up the stairs. "Nina, there are some people at the door that want to meet you."

"Coming mama," replied the sweet voice of the small girl. She quickly came down the stairs, wearing a light pink shirt that said 'princess' on it with a small pair of blue jeans, with a pink bow in her hair. She landed at the bottom of the stairs and stood next to her mom. She looked at the two boys; she knew that she liked the both of them. The first one was taller than the other, with a square shaped head with bright green hair. The other boy though, she liked more than the other. Even though his head was a little pointy, he seemed to have an aurora of confidence around him. She began to see little hearts appear around his head."

"Boys, this is my daughter, Isabella. I think that you all are probably about the same age."

The young girl waved at the small boys, with the brothers waving back.

"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. We're going around the neighborhood trying to meet everyone, maybe even make a few friends along the way. Want to come with us?"

"Hey, that's a great idea. You should go with them Niña." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said.

Isabella smiles to her mom, and that was the start of one of the closest friendships the world has ever seen." *Flashback ends*

"Ok Phineas, I'll help. How much extra help do we need?" asked Isabella.

"Not much, we will just have everybody come by to see what they will look like. It shouldn't take that long either. Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry walks into Headquarters after taking the elevator under Steve the Chameleon's cage.

Major Monogram was already on screen, waiting to brief Perry. "Ahhh Agent P. It seems that Doofenshmirtz has been buying up all the Erasers in the Tri-State Area and we fear he might be using them to build something evil. So get out there and put a stop to it.

Perry salutes his superior and then takes his jetpacks and heads to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.


	2. Chapter 2

The band of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella had just put the finishing touches on the latest invention. Phineas wiped the sweat of his brow, while they all admired the machine they had just built.

"Well guys, I think we can call this build a success." Phineas claimed triumphantly. Just then Buford, Baljeet and Irving walked into the backyard.

"Hey dilweed, what does this thing do?" asked the bully.

"Hey Buford, this machine will let you see what you will look like in 20 years in the future."

"But wont that cause a ripple effect in our futures if we see what will be and we try to fit that "mold" causing certain things to happen that would make what we see never actually come to pass?" asked Baljeet.

Everyone stared at the Indian child; Phineas had an especially bored expression on his face.

"Look Baljeet, like I explained to Isabella earlier, the mirror will only show what we will be based on what we're doing right now. Truth be known, if we looked ahead with this machine in a year or two, what we would see might be completely different. It's all just a projection, not what is set in stone." Explained the redhead. All those present mumbled something about them understanding.

"Well, could you have at least made it look cooler? It looks like a mirror." Asked Buford.

"Okayyy, how would have made it look cooler?" asked Ferb.

"Maybe lines the top with spikes, cause spikes are cool."

"Okay, if that will make you happy." In a few minutes, the stepbrothers had welded on a set of spikes across the top of their machine.

**Meanwhile, **Perry's jetpack started beeping indicating low fuel, so he goes as high as he can before the fuel runs out. The instant it does he shoots his grappling hook onto the windows ledge and climbs in through the window. "Ahhh Perry the Platypus what an exciting surprise, and by exciting I mean completely dull!" Shouted Doofenshmirtz. "Wait, wait I mean we always do the same thing, so let's mix it up some. Let me first show you my newest creation then trap you then tell you my evil scheme, yes this is much better. So behold the Dullinator," Doof shouts as he removes the cloth off of the machine that looks like the bottom half of a pencil. As soon as the Doofenshmirtz removed the cloth from the machine, an electric collar swings down and clasps to Perry's neck. "Nice huh, I thought I'd go old school animal control." Unphased, Perry jumps toward Doof, but he sees this and Doof hits a button on a remote and Perry stops in mid-jump. "Nah ah uh Perry the Platypus, I have to tell you the back-story first." said Doof.

"For all those years that I was my family's lawn gnome while the other children played, they would take turns mocking me and my overly pointy hat, and nose, and well pretty much everything about me for being too pointy. Oh, it makes me so angry just thinking about it. They said that pointy things were over used so now I will remove the pointy edges everywhere in the Tri-State Area so I will be the only thing even remotely pointy, making me far greater than anyone around because there will be nothing else pointy here!"

To the normal O.W.C.A. agent, this –inator might not have been a big threat, but Perry remembers how pointy Phineas' face is. If there was one thing that Perry cared for the most, it was for his owners' safety.

"What do you have to say to that big guy?"

Perry growled at Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah that's what I thought you'd say. Unfortunately I have to wait for it to charge but once it does its goodbye to everything with pointy edges." Doof then started laughing maniacally.

The machine had become completely charged, but while Doofenshmirtz was focused on the machine, Perry meanwhile had undone the latch on his collar.

Doofenshmirtz turned to his nemesis, which happened to running at the scientist.

"Hey how did you get out of your collar? Asked Doofenshmirtz.

Perry gave his answer by slamming Doofenshmirtz's face against the Dullinator causing it to shoot sporadically. The Dullinator shot lasers in many directions, but because it only removes things with pointy edges, it had no real effect on anything in the city limits that it hit. One laser though was shot up, high over Danville, heading to the suburbs of the Tri-State area.

The fight with Doofenshmirtz, did not take that long. Perry knowing that his owners' life was in danger, the platypus fought harder than he had since the last time Doof made something that threatened Phineas. With Doof all from having to go to the hospital, Perry then hits the self-destruct button and hang-glides home while his nemesis calls out,

"Curseyou**, **PerrythePlatypus**!**"

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, most of the group that had assembled had gone through looking at their future selves. Buford had not changed much, keeping the buzz cut and the mean streak, but his wardrobe had changed to match is job, a professional football player, which made Buford very happy. Baljeet didn't change at all; his wardrobe only had the addition of a lab coat. Baljeet didn't mind that he might be a scientist, but was a little shocked that he wasn't going to change that much in 20 years. Ferb looked at his future self, but kept to himself. The truth was he himself didn't know what he wanted to be in the future, and the machine couldn't figure it out either.

"Alright, whose turn is it to go next?" Phineas called out.

"Phineas, only me and you are left." Replied Isabella.

Phineas looked around and realized she was right.

"Ok Isabella that means it's your turn."

"Phineas I don't want to go alone, will you come with me?" Isabella asked her crush. Even though she didn't want to tell Phineas she was in love with him, she at least wanted to see if they were going to have some type of relationship, whether he noticed or not.

Wanting to help his friend, Phineas agreed and they both stepped up to the machine. The instant before they could see their future selves, the random Dullinator beam that had shot into the sky, and found the spikes that they had added to the machine for Buford. The machine disappeared without the future being shown to Phineas and Isabella.

Everyone was a little stunned that the machine had disappeared, but Isabella started forming tears on the side of her eyes. Even though she hadn't seen her future self, she at least wanted to see the possibility of her and Phineas together.

"Hey Isabella, what's wrong?" Phineas asked the girl next to him. She sniffed back a couple of tears, and then turned to her crush.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what it might be like for me in the future." Turing away so she wouldn't be crying over something that might not be that really important.

Phineas noticed how hurt she was. To her surprise, he grabbed her hand, which made her look at the young boy."You know what, no matter what it would have been, I bet it still would have been great." Phineas said to encourage his friend.

Instantly the girl felt better, the fact that Phineas thought that she was going to have a good future was making her heart soar, making her smile. That in turn made Phineas smile. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but when she smiled this time, it made him feel different, in a good sort of way. He didn't completely understand it, but he knew that he loved it when his friends smiled, especially Isabella. A growl has heard from behind Phineas. He let go of Isabella's hand, and turned to his platypus.

"Oh there you are Perry," remarked Phineas, picking up his pet.

"So Phineas, what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know, got any ideas Ferb?" Ferb just shrugged and shook his head.

"No, well I guess we'll figure that out tomorrow. Are you going to come and help?" Phineas turned to the girl from across the street.

Isabella melted at the thought that Phineas was making sure that she was going to be there to help in their daily activity.

"Oh Phineas, of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."Isabella replied "I got to go home, I'll see you tomorrow." Isabella waved her hand and turned and left the backyard, her heart on cloud 9.

Phineas waved back, and turned to his stepbrother, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"What, I just wanted to make sure that she was going come tomorrow." 

Ferb raised an eyebrow at his stepbrother, a look of "Are you sure that's the only reason that you asked?" on his face.

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas smarted back to his brother. He couldn't tell yet, but he was working his way toward a whole set of reasons why he wanted to see Isabella, but that was going to be for another day.

A/N

**Combination of ZaxSauce12 and vcawarrior15. We hope that you have enjoyed the story. Hopefully we"ll write a sequel soon.**


End file.
